


come crashing

by girlsarewolves



Series: mixes [8]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Back-up from 8tracks, F/F, Fanmix, Femslash, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: give me chaos when there's nothing inside // pull me into your untamed sky(for Santanico Pandemonium Appreciation Week 2015, Day 7 - free choice.)
Relationships: Kate Fuller/Santanico Pandemonium | Kisa
Series: mixes [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721326
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	come crashing

**Author's Note:**

> *Unfortunately the first track of this mix is no longer on youtube that I can find.

**come crashing**

a Kisa/Kate mix // [also on 8tracks](https://8tracks.com/girlsarewolves/come-crashing)

1\. Ancient Hymns by Dysposium*

_instrumental_

2\. [Superstition by The Birthday Massacre](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ds73xDoP780)

_I wake up in the light of the fire,_  
_Eyes burning like the ashes_  
_In submission to the heat of desire._  
_He tells me not to preach to the choir._

_He says,_  
_"This condition is a slow decomposition."_  
_He says,_  
_"My religion is the practice of sedition."_

3\. [Ancestors, the ancients by Chelsea Wolfe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HE1yln6d0-0)

_I saw in you a pattern_  
_I saw the reason why_  
_They never saw it in you_  
_But I swear I saw it then_  
_In my head there's a war_  
_In the end it's a horror_

4\. [Come Crashing by Digital Daggers ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B3zAKznoA8Q)

_Every time I look in your eyes_  
_I see lightning_  
_Cover me when there's no where to hide_  
_You come crashing_  
_Give me chaos when there's nothing inside_  
_Pull me into your untamed sky_  
_Every time I look into your eyes_  
_You come crashing_

5\. [She's Been High by Data Romance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AljNDS--PaY)

_The light at night_  
_Is awfully bright_  
_I'd blame the moon_  
_But she's been hiding_  
_Behind you_

6\. [Fight Like Gods by Chelsea Wolfe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MaRjUNwmAHA)

_Holy, Holy_

_Lethe, the only one from which we drink the water._  
_Help us forget when we drink and feel the strength of the moment._  
_We were never meant to be such vessels of physical form._  
_May our bodies come to know the true fillings of the spirit of fire._

7\. [Surrender (Piano Version) by Digital Daggers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WJXiYTllVRE)

_Locked in, buried under my skin_  
_Riding on the whispers, restless in the wind_  
_Hunted, I can feel it coming_  
_Keep me under cover in what could of been_

_Sweet despair feel you devour me_  
_Silently, oh won't you carry me_  
_Home_

8\. [Dawn by Thomas Walker](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fCwfvADPrsw)

_instrumental_


End file.
